heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwen Stacy
|history= Gwen truly had a charmed life. Raised in a high rise apartment, her father a prominent figure in the police force. Not to mention she was always considered gifted scholastically when it came to the arts and sciences. To put it simply when it comes to rolling the dice at birth she hit it pretty big and for a long while and it was nice. Coasting her way through school even if she never had any serious love interests she had a promising future that is until things changed the senior year of high-school. It all started with a internship at a prominent bio-tech, a way to get college credit and even a little experience given her desired major when she finally went to university after graduating that year. Part of her duties was to lead tours through the various laboratories after all having a bright young face helped sell the idea of innovation and progress or so the people in charge thought. Things were going well until just as the group started moving on to the next laboratory she felt a sharp pain in her hand. Head pounding and heart racing as her veins raised along her arm, the last thing she saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was a spider with its fangs deep in her skin and then blackness took over. Waking up in her room some time later with a worried mother and father by her side she sheepishly said she felt fine but all the same was instructed to take the day off school by her doctor after fainting so suddenly and sleeping for nearly a day. But when Gwen got out of bed it was more like a hop, then she grabbed her shirt to pull it over her head it stuck to her fingers and worst of all when she stretched out a strange web-like fluid burst from her wrists and splattered on the ceiling to her surprise. That simple bite she thought venomous had transformed her into a mutate with spider-like abilities proportional to her size! She couldn't help the desire to test out these new abilities, and her body toned and sculpted itself into a physique she never imagined she'd posses to boot. Leaping from building, swinging from a web. It wasn't long before she realized how important it was to hide her identity if she was going to continue exploring these fantastical talents. So after concocting a costume she took to the streets, training and learning about her new abilities and even helping out. Pulling a injured person from a car crash, saving someone in a top floor of a flaming building, even stopping a suicide attempt by webbing them to the edge of the bridge as she hastily swung by. But of course for all her good deeds the local papers instead decided to frame her as the instigator in all these situations who stopped her pranks just short of killing her victims. Despite the smear campaign she quickly got a name for herself, becoming the talk of the town and even gaining a few idolizing teens at her school who talked about 'Spider-Girl' as the papers called her. Especially one student another science wiz who seemed to really look up to her, wanting to do what she did, save people. Gwen at the time safe behind her secret identity and flattered by the comments praising her alter ego egged him on. Telling him to pursue his dreams and that it was great her had something to aspire to. But in retrospect Gwen wasn't sure if kindness or vanity drove her to talk up her alter ego. School was almost over and Gwen and a few of her friends had even put together a band called 'The Mary Janes'. They were going to play the last dance of the school year and couldn't be more excited that is until halfway through their first song a monstrous beast smashed its way through the gym doors and the students panicked running every which way. Gwen had never seen anything like it and in a split second decided to run off stage and get into her bag to put on her costume. Dashing out to face the creature terrorizing the school dance and their first gig! It all felt like it happened in the blink of an eye, the two fighting toe to toe until Gwen jumped out of the way as it charged towards her and ran right into an exposed pole that had been damaged as their fight took them outside. Impaling the creature right through the chest as it stopped in its tracks. Gwens eyes widened in horror beneath her hood at the sounds it made but she was shaken to her core when she saw who it was as the monstrous transformation faded. The same classmate she egged on weeks past to follow his dreams out of her own pride and vanity she'd promoted his idolization of Spider-Girl. Now holding him in her arms as he gazed up at her and simply said 'I wanted to be like you'. What came next was almost karma for Gwens hubris or so she thought. Spotlights jutted from the sky and a voice told her not to move as officers were rushing on the scene. But there was no monster just a dead boy and Gwen with bloody hands. She fled as fast as she could and the next day Spider-Girl had made the front page for murdering a promising scientific genius complete with a quote from her father vowing to catch Spider-Girl and bring her to justice. She wanted to give up then, even turn herself in for a crime she hadn't committed. But every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, he'd looked up to her idolized her. Wanted to be the hero even Gwen wasn't sure she was. For him, for his sacrifice, she had to be. It was the only way to even try to make up for his death and from that day forward Gwen knew she could never stop being Spider-Girl and that she had to turn herself into the hero that he wanted her to be and clear her name one way or another at least with as many people as she could help. }} Category:Character